


You Buried Me

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta takes Goku out for a special dinner and reflects on their past. 100% pure fluff.  Kakavege Week Prompt #3: Expressions of Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Buried Me

“You buried me, Kakarot.” 

Around me, the world feels still. We’re sitting in your favorite restaurant, surrounded by patrons seated at cheap plastic tables eating off of flimsy china, all here for the same purpose: all-you-can-eat meat. Just as the words come off my lips, you stuff a wad of slow-roasted pork into your mouth. 

Meat juice drips off your fingers and your cheeks are rounded with food. “Huh?” 

I dodge a fleck of something that comes flying out of your mouth and wipe more of your debris off the table. 

“On Namek.” 

I’m not exactly in the mood to elaborate yet. It’s taken me a long time to work up the courage to open my mouth, especially in such a public space. But looking around, I see how engrossed humans can become in themselves and each other. Maybe a crowded place wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

With immense effort, you swallow your pork. You’ve gotten food on your blue striped tie. Why you decided to wear a tie to this dump, I’ll never know. But it does look cute. 

I cough, trying to get back to my train of thought. “I mean, I’ve known all along why you buried me that day. But it just didn’t make sense for a long time.” 

Now you’re eating a dumpling, staring intently at me as I speak. Your eyes show neither confusion nor understanding. I sigh and open my mouth to speak again. 

“Hold on, ‘Geta.” You swallow again and for the first time in ten minutes speak without a mouthful of food. “Start over. What are you talking about?” You prop a hand up on the table and lean your chin against your palm. I know by now that means you’re listening. It must be hard for you, considering the pile of steaming food still sitting in front of you.

I close my eyes and begin again. “You buried me, Kakarot. On Namek. When Frieza killed me that time. And I don’t think we ever talked about that.” 

“Well, what’s there to talk about?” You seem satisfied that your answer will end this conversation, and your hands go for another few dumplings. Your chopsticks sit wrapped and unused by your plate. My plate is still empty; I know you’ve noticed, but you were at least gracious enough not to say anything. 

There’s so much to talk about, Kakarot. I fumble with my own chopsticks and grab some of the steak you ordered. You smile over the table and I feel like my head is spinning. Have I ever been nervous like this before? 

You can sense I’m off. “So….?” You raise your eyebrows at me and watch me as I shift in my seat. 

“I guess I just wanted to say… it meant a lot to me. That day. When you… When you buried me. On Namek.” Why can’t I form a complete goddamn sentence?

“Oh, ‘Geta, that’s silly.” 

“Don’t be dismissive!” My voice comes out more high-pitched than I intended.

You shake your head. “What I mean is… it doesn’t have to be a big thing. I buried you because you were the last of our race… that I knew of… and I--”

Now I’m shaking my head. “I know all that. And after I had gone to Hell and we spoke I asked you to defeat Frieza and avenge me. And you just didn’t have to do any of those things for me.”

You’re studying my face now, a piece of shrimp dangling from the chopsticks that you finally decided to use. “You didn’t have to do those things,” I go on, steadier now, “but you did anyway, and at the time I didn’t realize how fortunate I was to have met you. It was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, actually.” 

You’re smiling at me, and even though I feel exposed, it gives me some courage to keep talking. “Being a Saiyan in Frieza’s forces, I wasn’t exactly shown the respect I deserved… even as a Prince. And we may have started off on the wrong foot, but when it came down to it, you still respected me. Enough to bury me and avenge our race. And I've learned that's just the kind of person you are.”

“This is real mushy, Vegeta.” For a second I think you’re talking about the meat, but I realize you haven’t taken a bite in at least a minute. 

“Yeah.” I frown. Should I shut up? 

“You don’t have to stop talking.” 

I look up. You’ve laid your long arm across the table and extended your hand to me. Reluctantly I reach my own hand up too. Why are your fingers always so warm? 

“When I came back to life that day, and saw you fighting Frieza, and even the fact that you had become a Super Saiyan and I wasn't… it gave me my life back. Even in the midst of that living nightmare.” I’m smirking and you give one of your small laughs. 

My voice is quiet as I go on, staring down at our hands. “It gave me hope--for myself. I fell in love with you from that day forward, Kakarot.” Finally the words are out. I’ve never told you any of this before. For all you know, we fell in love while we were in the Room of Spirit and Time, training for Beerus and Champa’s tournament. 

But for me, it lasted a lot longer than that. Not that I spent the years pining after you exactly; in fact, I spent most of that time completely enshrined in denial, convincing myself that the love I felt was actually a deep-seated hatred. But you were the answer to a question that I had sought for my entire life. You were my rival, my friend, my drive. The craving to surpass you, and the knowledge that you would only continue to best and challenge me, simply made me admire you more as the years went on. And now we're here, our children grown and our human wives passed on, and still you give my life purpose.

I don’t say any of this, of course. I’m just sitting here. Your hand is holding mine a little too tight. It hurts but I can take it; really, I’m used to it by now. 

“Wow!” You finally exhale. “Well, can it be my turn to say something now?” 

“What?” I can’t imagine what is possibly going on in your head.  
“When I first met you, I thought you were really hot.” 

I sputter. “You did not. I was trying to kill all of your friends and family, for fuck’s sake.” 

“Vegeta!” You peer around, hoping no one heard my swearing. 

You whisper now. “Uh huh. And I was really impressed with your fighting. So when I saw you again I got real excited. But I couldn’t say anything about it for a long time because of Chi Chi and all.” 

I nod. I think I’m blushing. Sometimes my whole body just feels hot and tingly when I’m around you so I can’t really tell if I’m blushing or not anymore. 

“Well, I thought you were hot too,” I manage to spit out. 

“Can I say something else?” 

I just stare at you. I like to watch you hesitate when I don’t give an answer. I know it’s difficult and annoying but it amuses me to no end. 

“I fell in love with you while I was dead,” you finally say. 

“While you were…?”

You’re nodding. “Uh huh.” You squeeze my hand even harder in excitement and I try to hold back a yelp of pain. “After Cell. I just missed you so much. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Actually, I think I was probably in love with you before that even happened, but that’s when I realized it. And then, when you died, it was just that feeling all over again. Like I was lost.“ You shake your head, your locks of hair swishing back and forth. “But then, when we fused…” 

We’ve talked about the fusion before. I watch as you go into almost a dreamlike state, remembering that strange time when our minds were one. I feared fusion with you because I was worried you would find out my secret feelings for you. But it hadn’t been like that. It had been like you filled all of the empty spaces within myself, and like I did the same for you. Like it made us complete and then some.

“Well, when we fused, I just fell in love with you more, that’s all.” 

You have flipped my hand over and begun tracing the lines in my palm. 

“Same here,” I say gruffly. 

You finally let go of my hand and resume eating. Your pace is slower now, like you’re still deep in thought. 

I stare at my plate for a moment, then work myself up again. It’s now or never. “Like I said before. Meeting you on this trash heap of a planet was the best thing that ever happened in my life. I found a friend and and a rival and… more than that. And now I’m here eating all-you-can-eat-meat with you. It’s been a good and strange life.” My words spill from my mouth with barely a breath. It feels good to finally spit it out. 

You laugh. “Oh, Vegeta, you know it’s just going to get weirder. It always does!” 

I feel like I have tunnel vision all of a sudden. “Yeah,” I mutter, only half paying attention to what you said. I reach into my pocket. 

“Whatcha got there?” You try to look over the top of the table. Your height gives you a distinct advantage, but I’m quicker.  
In a flash I’m next to you on one knee. I hold up the tiny box covered in a layer of fine leather. Recognition floods over your face, and all of the blood seems to rush into it. I’ve never seen you so red. I almost want to burst out laughing but I keep it steady. 

“Kakarot.” I clear my throat. “Son Goku.” I say the name deliberately. It feels weird, but your disbelieving smile is worth it. “Will you marry me?” 

Before I can stand, you’ve taken me into your arms and started spinning me around. You knock my feet into the table next to us and food goes flying. Nearby a baby breaks out into sobs; I think it got hit in the face with some noodles. The people in the restaurant are either crying out in disgust or applauding wildly. Yup, things just got weirder. 

But it doesn’t matter. Your lips are next to my ear whispering “yes, yes!” I feel tears against my neck and cheek and wonder if they’re yours or mine. And yet again I feel like the luckiest man in the universe.


End file.
